Una¿Boda?
by dany0.oki
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. (resumen) Así que un Ogro...


**Una ¿boda?**

Corría con mucha desesperación, en la historia de mi vida, jamas me había metido en problemas y ahora tenia que correr por mi existencia.

Una, dos, tres, flechas y el gran Ogro no se detenía.

—Sakura sostén esto— La voz de Tomoyo se escuchaba a mi izquierda.

Con un movimiento rápido tomo la liana que me había lanzado. Corrí hacia el sentido opuesto y espere que pasara el Ogro. El calló con gran fuerza y sobre su cabeza babosa y horrenda coloque una cuerda.

—Quieres decirme que hacías sola, en el bosque.

—Tomoyo, solo salia caminar al claro.

—Eso sigue sin contestarme el motivo de tu soledad.

—Bueno no podía pedirte que me acompañases por que enseguida te hubieras negado.

—Eso es lógico no te parece. Eres la elfo mas loca que hay en este reino y aun no logras entender que eres la esperanza de este lugar.

—Tomoyo...

Hasta hace un mes se me habían confesado que mi lugar era con la realeza, llamar mamá y papá a personas que apenas conocía. Era cruel que me hiciesen pensar de esa forma.

—Sakura, no no te pongas triste, es que... por dios me asuste, si algo te pasará no me lo perdonaría jamas.

Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga, ella era la única familia que conocía y que realmente amaba. Era mi hermana, mi amiga y mi pareja en la linea roja, o al menos lo fue cuando estuve dentro de ella.

—Lo se Tomoyo, que te parece si mejor regresamos a casa.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Caminamos en silencio, esa era la gran virtud del bosque, que mientras mas silencioso eras mas cosas podrías pervivir.

—Sakura Kinomoto, Quieres decirme que hacias fuera de las lineas del castillo. Teniendo una guerra de territorio no es bueno que una princesa este fuera.

—Basta con lo de princesa, reina Nadeshiko, si tanto miedo le da perder a la princesa intercambio lugar con cualquier mona y linda niña que quiera este papel. Soy de la tierra, de la gente, del bosque , no de un castillo, en el cual sorprendentemente me pierdo.

No pude contener la euforia que corría por mis venas, jamas pedí ser parte de esto.

—Es todo, Fujitaka, di algo esta hija tuya no entiende su lugar.

La reina abandono el gran salón, dejándome con el elfo mas poderoso y sabio de todos.

—Señorita Sakura, se que esto no es fácil pero le pido que obedezca las reglas, ya que esta decisión no va a cambiar.

—Si su majestad.

Me levante y me retire. La fuente era mi segundo lugar favorito en el reino. Ver correr el agua me hacia sentir un sentimiento de purificación.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos cuando una mano mas grande que mi cuerpo me tomo de la cintura y me levanto. Llevando mi cuerpo como un costal hacia las afueras del reino, al profundo bosque. Ni gritar era una obsesión, no haba nadie.

—Óyeme pedazo de zopenco bájame ahora mismo. No sabes con quien estas tratando.

Seguí golpeando su dura cabeza y reclamando pero lo único que recibí de el fue una especie de sonrisa y un agrr que salia de su garganta.

El era realmente alto, ya habíamos pasado la mitad del bosque y yo aun podía ver la puntita del castillo. Decidí dejar de luchar, y una vez que el me bajara emprendería la huida o ese era el plan.

El camino fue largo, y con el paso del tiempo me quede dormida.

Cuando abrí mis ojos no podía creer lo que veía. Un cuarto como el tamaño del gran salón y yo recostada en esa camota.

—Donde demonios

—En mi habitación.

Un hombre de cabellos alborotados y castaños, me contestaba mientras me miraba con sus intensos ojos chocolates.

—Por cierto pegas como niña.

—Pero que... Como... Yo no te conozco.

—Claro que si, el ogro que te rapto te suena.

—Pero eres un

—Un hombre, si princesita soy una hombre...

—Iba decir humano, solo humano, no hombre eso ya lo estoy dudando.

—Que quisiste decir con eso

El hongro (decidí llamarlo así) me miro con una mirada retadora. No sabia que pasaba. Y mi cabeza pocas respuestas me daba.

—Shaoran deberías controlar mas tus impulsos lo que menos quiero es que tenga una princesa destripada en tu cuarto.

Un joven de cabellos lacios de color negros azulado, con unos ojos azules como el cielo nocturno escondidos tras unas gafas, interrumpido al hongro.

—Buenas tardes, princesa Sakura, lamento los modales de este Ogro pero usted sabe los ogros son así.

—A que te

De repente en la boca del Ogro comenzó a formarse un sierre. Después de cerrarse por completo comenzó a jalar y a brincar, rugía y gemía, se tiro al piso y giro, al final se sentó de piernas cruzadas y cerro los ojos.

—Disculpa de nuevo.

Yo voltee a verle la cara y solo dije

—No...pasa nada.

—Mi nombre es Eriol. Soy un

—Mago. ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Por que es humano ese Ogro? ¿Donde estoy?

—Vaya perspicaz, estas en mi reino, después del bosque llegan los prados y después las llanuras llenas de montañas o bosques mohosos. Que haces aquí, es muy simple cumplo tu deseo de no ser la princesa de un reino impositor. Y el Ogro bueno en realidad todos son así. Solo que cuando salen de sus limites pierden la cordura, la razón y hacen cosas malas, mientras mas cosas malas hagas menos humanos son.

No sabía que decía. Era realmente todo muy extraño.

—Por que asumes que no quiero reinar.

—Por que lo gritaste, y por que tengo una oferta.

Lo mire detenida mente, era alguien en quien no se podía confiar eso se notaba a leguas.

—Quiero que reines mi reino, tendrías que casarte conmigo.

Estaba loco este hombre. Y luego creía que pelearía contra mi gente.

—Estas mal de tu cabeza o que te pasa, como para que quiero reinar este reino, el otro es mas hermoso que este y me da mas que este, como por que aceptaría primero reinar y luego casarme con alguien como tu.

—Alguien como yo, vaya tienes agallas. Pues te casas conmigo y reinas a mi lado o tu amiga Tomoyo es comida por las raíces del bosque lejano. Y después de ella todos los elfos.

De repente mostró la imagen de Tomoyo vagando en el bosque.

—Como...

—Alguien no esta en el castillo

Canto mientras mi mirada no se apartaba de la imagen.

—Me casare contigo, pero primero déjame volver. Déjame ir con Tomoyo, y prometo regresar.

—Shaoran te acompañara y tienes un día.

—Pero por que— reclamamos en unisono, el ogro y yo obviamente no queríamos estar juntos.

—Por que yo lo digo, y a menos a que el te acompañe no puedes ir.

—Pero sera mas feo y mas grotesco así lo vana matar

—¿Más?—Replico el ogro y Eriol el mago dijo

—Ahora te preocupa la vida del ogro.

No supo que decir, ni yo misma entendía por que había echo esa advertencia, y obviamente a cierto ogro le pareció entretenido.

Pasamos la mayor parte del camino en silencio hasta que llegamos a la frontera y espere a que se volviera el ogro horrible, pero solo se me quedo viendo.

—Que estas esperando camina, solo tienes un dia.

—No seras un Ogro

Solo movió su cabeza en forma negativa y me dedico una sonrisa burlona.

Llegue a la entrada principal del reino y una escolta dirigida por Tomoyo se preparaba para salir. Cuando ella me vio desmonto y corrió a mi dirección. Me abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

—Donde estabas, te creí muerta

—Pero solo me fui unas horas.

—Horas Sakura, te fuiste una semana. No teníamos rastros de ti.

Catatónica, solo atine a ver a Shaoran quien tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Deberas lo siento.

—No pasa nada lo bueno es que has vuelto. Ahora hay que ir con tus padres.

—Este... eso no se va a poder, llevamos prisa.

Interrumpió Shaoran quien lo que recibió enseguida fue la espada de Tomoyo en su cuello.

—No se quien seas ni me interesa pero que hace un Ogro asqueroso a lado de Sakura y aparte le da ordenes.

Tanto Shaoran como yo nos quedamos anonadados por la reacción y las palabras de Sakura

—Pero como lo sabes.

—Sakura quien es el.

—Ha eso he venido, a despedirme y solo tengo un dia. —Dije con una sonrisa a medias.

—Me voy a casar, con... Shaoran.

El Ogro se quedo atónito. Pero solo atino a quedarse en silencio.

—Pero como con un Ogro Sakura.

—Bueno pues, eso no importa lo importante es que lo amo y que no puedo vivir lejos de el. El reino pasara a tus manos y yo seré libre.

Tomoyo analizo cada rasgo de mi rostro en busca de alguna señal de mentira. Pero solo encontró que no mentía. Y realmente no lo hacia, me iba a casar.

—No puedo permitir eso.

—No te estoy preguntando, solo vine a despedirme de la persona mas importante en mi vida. No hay mas Tomoyo, lamento esto.

Tomoyo me tomo de la mano y me llevo a nuestra casa, tomo una maletilla que ella me hizo con ramas y hojas, y aunque ella lo niegue magia. Empezó a meter mis cosas, y al final una carta. Me abrazo nuevamente y me dio un medallon color zafiro.

—No te lo quites nunca, ahora vete y no vuelvas nunca.

Tome la meletilla y la coloque del brazo, salí y Shaoran me recibió con su burlona sonrisa.

—Lista querida.

—Cállate idiota.

Caminamos y no voltee a tras.

—Por que dijiste que te casarías conmigo.

—Por que si le decía que me casaba con Eriol ella sabría quien es y no me hubiera dejado ir. Ella sabe que la palabra amor no esta en mi vocabulario, y el echo que haya roto esa regla en mi vida y por un Ogro es algo extraordinario. Jamas se opondría. Ademas estabas ahí, que le iba a decir me voy a casar quien sabe con quien pero mira me quiere me manda a su perro a cuidarme. Pues no verdad.

—NO SOY SU PERRO

—Perdón mi erro, su Ogro.

Con ese ultimo comentario tuvo para no hablar en todo el camino. Llegamos a las afueras de mi ex reino y Shaoran, me miro y me dijo.

—Bueno, aquí te dejo.

—Bastardo, como que aquí te dejo.

—Había oído que los Elfos en especial las Elfas eran ambles, creo que era mentira.

—Aun no me contestas. Y si lo somos pero no con quienes me secuestran una semana y todavía me ponen términos y condiciones para ir a mi hogar.

—Me voy.

Aun con lo que le dije, el ogro emprendió su partida.

Ahora iría sola a partir de ahora. Camine y camine, hasta encontrarme con Eriol, quien me esperaba ansioso.

—Hola querida—Dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su mano.

—Pero que bella joya quien te la dio. Y Shaoran

—Que te importa—Dije con desdén y aparte su mano y seguí mi camino hasta llegar al castillo.

Me siguió, hasta que llegue a la que era habitación del Ogro que me había llevado hasta ahí.

—Duerme bien querida, la boda sera mañana.

—Púdrete.

—Había oído que los Elfos en especial las Elfas eran amables, creo que era mentira.

No sabia por que esas palabras me causaban un gran vació y un odio al mismo tiempo, por que ese maldito Ogro que le había echo caer mas de una vez, en un momento de debilidad había sido capaz de atraparme y traerme a este infierno, por que me había abandonado antes de entrar a este reino horrible. Por que Shaoran. Con esa frase me quede y dormí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Una mujer de cabellos rojos me levanto temprano y me puso un vestido de color blanco. Me miré en el espejo. Quien lo diría yo de blanco para mi boda. Que asco.

—Buenos días, floresilla. Como durmió mi hermosa reina

No conteste, realmente tuve la imagen de cierto ogro toda la noche.

—Bueno es hora, camina.

Señalo mientras bajaba de la gran escalera. Para mi sorpresa Shaoran estaba ahí.

—Te ves preciosa, para ser una Elfo gruñona te sienta bien el blanco.

—No tengo nada que decirte, eres una basura me dejaste sola.

Fue lo único que dije, realmente estaba enojada pero feliz de ver que estuviera ahí. El sonrió y me recordó.

—No te quites el medallon recuerdas.

—Lo se.

Pase a lado y seguí adelante.

Un sacerdote de cabellos blancos aplatinados decía y daba fe a la ceremonia de la boda.

El sermón era grande y largo, nosotros los elfos no nos casábamos con tanto teatro. }el asunto era mas concreto.

—Entonces señores si alguien que este presente que este en contra de esta unión que hable a hora o que calle para siempre.

Deseaba con tanto ahincó que alguien en el fondo dijera esas hermosas palabras.

—Yo me opongo.

De repente toda la audiencia volteo al final del pasillo de arboles y arbustos. Y ahí estaba un Ogro espantosamente guapo.

—Pero como te atreves maldito bastardo.

—Sueltala Eriol.

—Oooo y trajiste refuerzos—Dijo con ironía—, señorita Tomoyo.

—Princesa Tomoyo para ti idiota.—Dije de forma automática mientras me hacia a un lado y una flecha cruzaba el pasillo en dirección a Eriol.

—Como que princesa, la princesa eres tu, por eso me casaría contigo— dijo mientras con un enojo detenía la flecha y la rompía en el aire.—Tu eres la princesa, la proclamadora de vida, la única heredera al trono.

—Bueno si, a menos a que mi mesilla tome el cargo.

De repente todo comenzó a ponerse negro, el aire soplaba fríamente y los cuervos revoloteaban a nuestro al rededor.

—Creíste que podrías engañarme, que ingenua eres.

Rugió Eriol mientras una flecha ahora se dirigida al corazón de Tomoyo.

—Noo!—Grite y fue cuando Shaoran interpuso su mano.

Un gran Ogro hacia presencia en el jardín. Era el Ogro que tantos años había echo caer, al que me le había escapado mas de una vez.

Arrrrgg. Fue lo ultimo que escuche cuando el gigantesco Ogro emprendió su carrera hacia Eriol. Lo segundo que vi fue una veloz ráfaga gigante pasar a mi lado seguida por Tomoyo quien llegaba con mi caballo y mi arco.

—Vamos Sakura.

No dije mas y con un jalón rompí la mitad del vestido y monte a shila. Cuando llegamos mi Ogro tenia unas cuantas heridas en los brazos pero aun intentaba aplastar a Eriol.

Tomoyo junto con la caballería atacaba a el ejercito de Eriol que le provocaban daños a mi Ogro.

Mientras veía esta escena traba de ver donde seria el mejor punto, solo una flecha de mi parte en Eriol haría que esto acabase. Subí a un árbol y comencé apuntar conde Eriol. Entonces mi mirada se cruzo con Shaoran, fueron los mejores instantes, saber que era ese sentimiento.

—Ahora Sakura

Tomoyo interrumpió mi trance y solté la flecha.

Fueron segundos cuando una potente luz broto donde se encontraba mi Ogro.

Por un momento pensé que se había ido. Baje del árbol y comencé a llorar.

Como era posible que el se hubiera ido, me dejo sola y...

—Vaya a si que los rumores de que los elfos tienen sentimientos es cierto.

—Idiota—me levante mientras secaba las lagrimas y el caminaba hacia mi. Mi Ogro, mi espantoso Ogro estaba vivo.


End file.
